suicideislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Island
"If you wish to die, you will find yourself on this island." Suicide Island (自殺島, Jisatsutou) is an ongoing psychological and seinen manga series by the creator of Holyland, Mori Kouji. Its first chapter was published in ... Treating non-successful suicidal patients requires a lot of money and resources. With low budget and a personal respect argumentation, a doctor will ask a non-successful suicidal patient if he/she still wants to live on or not. If not the government will respect his/her wish. However, the government doesn't just simply kill them. Instead, they are sent to an island called the "Suicide Island". Plot Lately, Japan has been suffering from an influx of suicide attempts. But taking care of non-successful suicidal patients requires a lot of money and resources that the government is not quite willing to spend on them anymore. So when a suicidal patient comes into the hospital bleeding, gagged or high on drugs, they ask a question: Do you really wish to die? If the patient answers yes, a waiver will be signed and everything will go peacefully black... Only for the patient to awaken in an unknown place! A sign near-by explains their confusion.Since the patient does not wish to continue living, they have been legally declared dead to the government and have been sent to this Island, with everyone having washed their hands off of them. Instead of expecting the assisted suicide they were expecting, they have been flung away like garbage into a corner that nobody cares about. Of course, the government tells them that anything is allowed on this Island and there are no rules... except one: Do not even think of escaping. Escape is the only prohibition. Everything else is free to go, including ending your life or... assisting others in getting rid of their life. The story itself starts off when Sei, who is 20 years old, ends up sent to the Island after another attempted suicide through drug-overdose along with other suicidees. They try to figure out what is going on, how this island is shaped and even begin to simply plan their lives here... Characters * Aoki * Cap * Eiko * Eri * Ikiru * Kai * Ken * Kenji * Liv * Miki * Minoru * Nao * Noguchi * Ryou * Ryuu * Saori * Sawada * Sei * Sugi * Tanaka * Tatsuya * Tomo * Yamazaki * Yoshimura Volumes Volume 1 * Chapter 1: Suicide Island * Chapter 2: Dryness * Chapter 3: Lawless Night * Chapter 4: Rooftop * Chapter 5: Knife * Chapter 6: Fishing * Chapter 7: Those That Do Not Possess * Chapter 8: Willpower * Chapter 9: Beauty * Chapter 10: The Requirements Volume 2 * Chapter 11: Eiko-Senpai * Chapter 12: Unnamed Grave * Chapter 13: Departure * Chapter 14: Deer and the Island and Us * Chapter 15: Darkness and Light * Chapter 16: The Eye of a Vigal and Cloaks * Chapter 17: To Live, To Kill * Chapter 18: Taking Life * Chapter 19: Above That Life * Chapter 20: Former Occupants Volume 3 * Chapter 21: No Man's Island * Chapter 22: A Name * Chapter 23: Inside Me * Chapter 24: Return and Unrest * Chapter 25: Queation and Answer * Chapter 26: Ryou * Chapter 27: Ryou II * Chapter 28: Departure * Chapter 29: Hunting Dog * Chapter 30: Washed Ashore Volume 4 * Chapter 31: Drifting * Chapter 32: Evil * Chapter 33: The Mountain * Chapter 34: Fellows * Chapter 35: Apology * Chapter 36: Nightmare * Chapter 37: Return * Chapter 38: Read Online * Chapter 39: Opposition * Chapter 40: What Really Counts Volume 5 * Chapter 41: Spearfishing * Chapter 42: New Ripples * Chapter 43: Long Line Fishing * Chapter 44: Have Not Comrades * Chapter 45: Ambush * Chapter 46: Boar Hunt * Chapter 47: New Worries * Chapter 48: Tomo * Chapter 49: Tomo II * Chapter 50: Gathering Storms Volume 6 * Chapter 51: Living Darkness * Chapter 52: True Colours * Chapter 53: Mayhem * Chapter 54: Harbor Village * Chapter 55: Negotiations Breakdown * Chapter 56: Hesitation * Chapter 57: Visitor * Chapter 58: Two at the Mountain Hut * Chapter 59: Pathetic * Chapter 60: Name and Vow Volume 7 * Chapter 61: Our Place * Chapter 62: Our Reason to Live * Chapter 63: Our Everyday Lives * Chapter 64: Crime and Punishment * Chapter 65: Ken and Sugimura * Chapter 66: Miki * Chapter 67: Miki's Decision * Chapter 68: Separation * Chapter 69: Sei and Kai * Chapter 70: Chance Meeting Volume 8 * Chapter 71: Future * Chapter 72: The Second Group * Chapter 73: Intruder * Chapter 74: The First Night * Chapter 75: Going Scouting * Chapter 76: Trap * Chapter 77: Premonition of Battle * Chapter 78: Assassin * Chapter 79: Norio * Chapter 80: Shield Volume 9 * Chapter 81: Battle * Chapter 82: Ryou and Ryuu * Chapter 83: New Attack * Chapter 84: Route * Chapter 85: Things Obtained Under Duress * Chapter 86: Ken's Determination * Chapter 87: Idiots * Chapter 88: Good Kid * Chapter 89: Nao and Reiko * Chapter 90: Capture Volume 10 * Chapter 91: Trial * Chapter 92: Execution * Chapter 93: Ryuu's Determination * Chapter 94: Flight * Chapter 95: Strong Emotion * Chapter 96: Ryuu * Chapter 97: Leader * Chapter 98: Satisfaction * Chapter 99: Hostage * Chapter 100: Liv's Bow References * http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/SuicideIsland * http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Jisatsutou * http://myanimelist.net/manga/11434/Jisatsutou * https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-236140